This invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus, such as a digital VTR (video tape recorder), which can record, reproduce, and edit video data and audio data.
In the field of digital audio, there are standards for digital audio interfaces connecting digital audio equipments as disclosed in AES-1985 (ANSI S4.40-1985). Some of industrial-use and broadcast-use VTRs are of the digital type executing digital recording of a video signal. Known apparatus can simultaneously record, reproduce, and edit digital video data and digital audio data, the digital video data being derived from a video signal, the digital audio data being outputted from a digital audio interface. As will be explained later, such prior art recording and reproducing apparatus have some problems.